1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to devices and networks that utilize wireless computer networks and methods of remuneration for access to and exchange of data through the wireless computer networks. The present invention further relates to devices and networks that allow for proper billing of users to occur seamlessly through use of the wireless computer networks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to different methodologies that allow for verification and billing of users of the wireless computer networks based on the type or types of accounts that the users have with various entities.
2. Description of Related Art
The emergence of what are commonly called wireless hotspots has increased the mobility of wireless users and allowed mobile users to access network resources without requiring a physical connection to a main network. Many of these wireless hotspots have appeared in commercial and non-commercial establishments such as coffee shops and libraries, and allow users with wireless communication equipment to communicate with local area networks and wide area networks as they move about. The locations that provide the access do so to attract customers, such as in the case of coffee shops, or because they see such access as an extension of their public interest, in the case of public libraries. However, the equipment, monitoring and access services are not free, and the provider of the hotspot has to bear the burden of those expenses. As an example, a T-1 digital connection can cost approximately $1000 per month at 2002 rates to provide such a level of service. If the expansion of wireless hotspots is to continue so that they become ubiquitous, one possibility is for the persons using the hotspots should take up some portion of the costs.
However, many of the hotspot locations, as discussed above, are run by small establishments and do not have the means to offer the authenticating and billing systems which would be necessary to effectively allocate costs to different users. Even when wireless hotspots are run by larger establishments, those larger establishments do not have the infrastructure to allow for users to pay for their access to the hotspot. In other words, a large scale establishment that sells coffee in many locations does not necessarily have a system that allows users to log on to their access points and be billed for their usage. It is also not clear that such establishments should attempt to offer such systems themselves since this is not their main business focus. One possibility is to have some other entity offer the systems that allow for wireless hotspot users to access the network and to pay for their usage. This also has the benefit of relieving the wireless hotspot establishments from overseeing and controlling the functions of the hotspot.
As such, there is a need for a method or mechanism in the prior art that can provide for proper billing of wireless device users for their access to the wireless network that is not specific to a certain hotspot and allows for users to roam to different locations. In addition, there is also a need for a method or mechanism in the prior art that can allow users to be billed and allows for the proprietors of the hotspots to be relieved of the burden of billing the users for their usage.